mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Per Aspera Ad Astra
Per Aspera Ad Astra is the 15th and final chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 26th, 1951 Reflecting on Events Vito Scaletta sits in his darkened apartment, smoking a cigarette and looking through old family photo albums while reflecting on recent events. He knew the truth would come out sooner or later, and then he would have Falcone after him along with the Chinese and Vinci. This wasn't how he imagined things going when he was starting out. He dreamed of money, cars, women, respect, and freedom. He got all of that more or less, but along with it came prison, living in constant fear, and the blood of his friends. He had ducked things as long as he could, but it was finally catching up to him. It was all just a matter of time. Leo's Ultimatum The next morning Vito gets a phone call from Eddie Scarpa telling him to meet with Carlo at the Zavesky Observatory. As he leaves he's met by Leo Galante and Mr. Chu. Leo is angered that Vito screwed up so badly, nearly starting a war between the Triads and the Mafia families. When Vito tries to play dumb about the incident, Leo rebukes him. Half of Vinci's and Mr. Chu's men are dead, and to make matters worse, the feds are breathing down everyone's necks, all because of what Vito and Joe did. He tells Vito he would have already been dead if it wasn't for him and that he is going to do as Leo says. Leo confirms that Henry Tomasino was a rat, which is why Mr. Chu's men killed him, and also why the feds are now going after Carlo. But because Vito was his friend, Leo called in a few favors and got him one chance to make things right. Frank Vinci and the rest of the commission want Vito dead, as well as Mr. Chu. On top of that, he vouched for Henry, and Carlo won't let that slide. His only options are to kill Carlo Falcone today or be killed himself. Killing Falcone Vito goes to the observatory to kill Carlo. As soon as he arrives Falcone's men try to disarm him and the fight begins. He battles his way through them until he reaches Falcone inside, who tries to convince Vito that they're never going to let him walk after everything he did and that he's never been able to see the big picture. Just then Joe Barbaro walks in and points a gun to Vito's head. Surprised, Vito asks what's going on. Carlo tells him that loyalty is a funny thing, there's no such thing as friendship in this business, and that Vito has never been anything but a pawn in this game. Vito tells Joe he needs to trust him, but Joe doesn't respond. Carlo goes on to say that because Vito had vouched for a rat, he is now going to pay for it, and then Carlo orders Joe to kill him. That's when Joe finally speaks up and tells Vito it's time to kill Falcone. On the count of three the two turn their guns on Carlo and his men. After a short gunfight, Carlo lays wounded on the floor. Vito approaches and slowly shoots him four more times, putting the final bullet in his head. The End As they walk away, Joe explains that Carlo had offered him the position of capo, complete with his own crew, if he killed Vito when he arrived. When Vito asks why he didn't, Joe jokes that Vito still owes him five bucks. When they emerge from the observatory they are met by Leo and several Vinci men. Joe is surprised, but Vito reassures him everything will be alright. Leo asks if it's done and Vito says yes, and then Leo calls for a celebration and invites them to the cathouse. While Vito is told to ride with Leo, Joe is escorted to another car. As they drive away Vito sees Joe being taken in another direction; it's only then Leo tells him that Joe wasn't part of their deal. What became of Joe after that is revealed in Mafia III. Walkthrough The Observatory Drive to the Zavesky Observatory and walk toward the map marker to the east. After a short cutscene you will start a lengthy gunfight that will eventually lead you to Carlo Falcone and the final battle of the game. This can be a tough fight because thugs are waiting around every corner and will rush at you from multiple angles, even throwing grenades at times. It's a good idea to move forward slowly and stay in cover as much as possible. Clear out the first wave of men in the square and then head up the stairs and make your way around the exterior of the building. Once you reach the first interior room, push past the barricade and head down the short set of stairs to find Playboy magazine #45 in the corner on the floor. As you head back outside you will be approaching the telescope room. Before entering, head to the west end and in the corner of a nook you will find Playboy magazine #39 on the ground. Killing Falcone Once inside the telescope room, before heading down the stairs go directly across and you will find Playboy magazine #43 on the floor. From there keep moving forward through several more areas and you will eventually reach the main observatory where Carlo is waiting. After the cutscene you will have men coming at you from every direction. There's some Molotov Cocktails on tables along the perimeter of the room if you need them. When you've taken out all his men and dealt Carlo enough damage, a cutscene will play showing Vito finishing him off. When that is over, go to the center of the room by the control panels and you will find the final Playboy magazine, #42, on the floor. If you have collected all the rest along the way you will earn the Ladies' Man achievement. The Ending After this, head outside with Joe, where they will be greeted by Leo Galante and several Vinci men and the final cutscene of the game will play. This will unlock the Mafia II Family Album in the Extras menu and you will receive the Finish Him achievement. Depending on your difficulty level, you may also receive the Made Man and Tough Nut achievements. News Reports These reports do not air due to the game ending immediately after Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro leave the planetarium. Gary Stevens reports on the death of Carlo Falcone at the planetarium. Ricky Fox reports on the death of Carlo Falcone at the planetarium. Sammy Stevens reports on the death of Carlo Falcone at the planetarium. Trivia *This chapter's title, "Per aspera ad astra", is a Latin phrase meaning "Through hardships to the stars". *This is the only chapter where you can drive the Shubert Pickup Hot Rod and Walter Hot Rod without having additional DLC content. *Various items in the observatory can be interacted with: the big telescope can be rotated and the roof can be opened via a control panel. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay